Deception
by Tara Kitaide
Summary: Upon Aizen's departure, he manages to steal Renji and take him with him! But why? And what sort of history do the two have exactly? Yaoi, Aizen x Renji, on HAITUS.
1. The Escape

**Title: **Deception

**Author:** Tara Kitaide

**genre:** romance/angst/tragedy

**Pairing:** Aizen/Renji

**Disclaimer: **Wouldn't it be so cool to own bleach? Unfortunately, I don't. If I did, there'd be hot yaoi smut every chapter.

**Warning: **Yaoi, language, fantasy violence

**Rating: **M for future yaoi

**Dedication: **To any and all fans of this pairing. Also to my Aizen/Renji club on Deviant Art.

-/-/-/-

"It's time."

"Soi Fon, get away from him!"

The next thing anyone knew, there was an odd flash of light that completely engulfed the traitorous ex-capitan. Yoruichi and Soi Fon, who had barely managed to move in time, looked on with widened eyes as the ground beneath Aizen's feet began to break off from the hill and raise into the air.

The shinigami looked on in complete shock as the sky was ripped open and Ukitake exclaimed. "What the devil?!"

"Menos Grande!"

Just as Soi Fon had said, Menos Grande came out of the giant rip in the sky, one after the other.

"Gillians?! How many _are_ there?"

"No... there's something behind them!"

And as if on some unspoken que, two more beams of light like the one that engulfed Aizen came shooting out of the sky and covered the other two shinigami traitors.

Rangiku looked on at the former capitan, her former friend and her eyes widened.

"It's too bad..." Gin said, his head down and back to Matsumoto. "I wouldn't have minded being your prisoner a while longer."

There was a pause and a sad tone in his voice as he turned. "Good bye, Rangiku." Gin's eyes opened slightly, revealing the small traces of sadness that were barely detectable in his voice. "I'm sorry."

Iba prepared to rush the capitans as they began to raise just as Aizen had. "You can't escape!"

"STOP!!"

Iba's movements stopped and he turned, looking at the sou-taichou with now slightly widened and concealed eyes. "Sir...?"

"That light is called 'negacion'." He explained. "The Menos use it to rescue each other. The moment that light envelops something, it's all over. They're in another world now. There's nothing you can do. Anybody who's fought a Menos knows that the moment that light came down, Aizen was beyond our reach."

There were many growls, groans, and curses that came from the crowd of shinigami but none as loud as Komamura.

"TOUSEN!!!" He roared, pounding his bloody fist into the ground. "Come down, Tousen! Why?! Why did you become a shinigami!? Wasn't it for your dead friend?! Wasn't it to uphold justice?! WHERE HAS YOUR SENSE OF JUSTICE GONE?!"

There was a momentary pause before Tousen glared down at him, a frown on his lips. "I told you Komamura; I follow the path least soak in blood. Justice is always there."

Komamura's eyes widened slightly as his friend departed and continued his short speech.

"The path I walk IS Justice."

Ukitake took a step forward and glared up at the ring leader of the trio, his eyebrows furrowed together. "You joined forces with the Menos." He growled. "Why?"

Aizen took a moment to answer, his face calm and emotion; none. "I wouldn't be worried about me." He said. "Instead I would be wondering where one of your lieutenants has gone."

Ukitake's eyes widened and he stared at the traitor a while more before snapping his head around and looking at the crowd of shinigami behind him. His eyes searched frantically from face to face. Everyone was there! Everyone who had arrived was there! Everyone who had arrived...

Ukitake looked to where Renji had currently been laying unconscious but there was nothing but a large puddle of blood. His head snapped back to Aizen and his eyes widened even more (if possible).

In Aizen's arms, being cradled like a baby, was Renji's battered and bruised body, his arms and legs swaying as the platform rose.

"What are you doing?!" Ukitake demanded. "Why are you taking him?! Bring him back!"

Aizen said nothing and instead smirked down at Ukitake, a smug look on his face.

"HAVE YOU FALLEN TO EARTH, AIZEN?!"

Aizen scoffed and held Renji with one arm as the other was lifted to his head. "Don't kid yourself, Ukitake. No one ever stood atop the heavens before. Not you..." He took off his glasses. "Or I..." He sdmoothed back his hair. "Or the gods. But the unbearable vacancy of heaven's throne ends now. From now on..." The glasses broke in Aizen's hands as he paused and returned to holding Renji with both arms. "I will stand atop the heavens."

He took another momentarily paused and smirked down at the group, his eyes traveling from one face to another. "Good bye Shinigami. Good bye... Ryoka boy. I'll tell my pet you say hello."

And then, he was gone, disappearing into the rip in the sky with Renji in hand, leaving many minds to ponder why.

**A/N:** Eh, this was rushed and really sucks. I didn't work to hard and really just wanted to get it done. The significance of him taking Renji doesn't seem... significant. And sense this is an Aizen x Renji fic (my first) that is... well, significant! I hope you guys can see past this and stick around for the next chapter because I promise, it'll be really good! Plenty of mind torture and man smex and the like! Mwahaha!

**I WILL NOT UPDATE UNITLL I GET AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS SO NO REVIEWS, NO SMUT! MWAHAHAHA!!**


	2. After I awake

**Title: **Deception

**Author:** Tara Kitaide

**genre:** romance/angst/tragedy

**Pairing:** Aizen/Renji

**Disclaimer: **Wouldn't it be so cool to own bleach? Unfortunately, I don't. If I did, there'd be hot yaoi smut every chapter.

**Warning: **Yaoi, language, fantasy violence

**Rating: **M for future yaoi

**Dedication: **To any and all fans of this pairing. Also to my Aizen/Renji club on Deviant Art.

-/-/-/-

_Renji moaned loudly and dug his fingers into the porcelain skin above him. He threw his head back on the pillows and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he was pounded into continuously. Pleasure thread through every inch, all the way down to his toes, as he let out another cry and arched his back high into the air. He was close. Very close._

"_Oh god... Taichou..." He huffed, his voice horse from screaming._

"_A-Abarai-kun..."_

_Renji's grip on the lean shoulders tightened as a hand began stroking his weeping member in time with the intoxicating thrusts._

"_OH, GOD! T-TAICHOU!"_

_Renji's head thrashed back and forth as he continuously slammed himself as hard as he could into that that white hot bliss that was making him go insain. His arms flew from the man's shoulders to his chocolate brown hair and pull him roughly down for a heated, sloppy kiss but it was cut short as he was nearing completion._

"_T-TAICHOU!" He screamed breathlessly. "Oh, GOD...! AIZEN!!"_

-/-/-/-

Renji groaned as his eyes fluttered open but immediately shut again as he was blinded with white. He groaned again and tried to open his eyes again, his head pounding.

"What the hell was that...?" He muttered quietly to himself. "Why am I remembering something like _that_ _now_...?" He sat up and looked around the room.

It was white. Everywhere Renji looked it was the same blinding color. The walls, the tile floors, the sheets in the bed he now sat in, it was all white. Renji groaned again and clenched his eyes shut before opening them again, still adjusting to the brightness of the room.

"Where am I...?" Renji lifted his hand and put it to his head when he felt a sharp coldness on his arm that made him shiver and for some reason, he couldn't move one hand without the other going with it. "What the...?"

Renji removed his hand from his head to look down at his wrists and for the first time, notice the handcuffs around them. His eyes followed the long chain connected to them and eventually his eyes fell on the headboard behind him. He felt the same cold sensation on his legs followed by the sound of a jingle which made him over turn the covers to examine his feet.

There were indeed shackles there as well, clamped tightly around his ankles but not tightly bound together like his hands were. The long chain connected to his ankles wrapped around each bed post and wouldn't let his stretch any further then the edge of the bed.

It was then that Renji noticed another unbearable and unexplainable fact; He was completely naked.

Renji's eye widened slightly as he covered himself back up and looked around the room again, questions running through his head. "Hello?" He called. "What the hell is this?! Where am I?!"

"Good Morning, Abarai-kun."

Renji's eyes widened as his eyes fixed on the owner of the voice and everything came crashing down around him. "Y-You?!"

Aizen smirked as he closed the door behind him quietly and walked towards Renji's bed, his eyes swaying gently at his side. "Sorry for the inconvenience but you just can't be trust and we can't have you running away now can we?"

"You..." Renji repeated, his eyes narrowing into a glare. "Why the hell are _you_ here? And where _am_ I? And where are my _cloths_?!"

Aizen let out a slight bemused chuckle and stopped at Renji's side. "I'm here because I brought you here. I rule this place now. We're in Hueco Mundo, Abarai-kun."

Renji's face scrunched in confusion for a moment before his memory kicked in once again. "H-Hueco Mundo?" He muttered. "Isn't that... the realm of the hollows?!"

"Correct." Aizen said with a gleam in his eye. "That's precisely where we are. And as for your cloths..."

Renji shuddered as Aizen leaned over him, putting his hand on his leg through the thin fabric of the sheets and moving so close that he could feel the other man's breath on his cheeks.

"They were torn to shreds, so I took them off."

The thought of Aizen undressing him made Renji shudder in a disturbed way. He moved his face away from the man and glared hard at him but Aizen's smirk only grew as he remained where he was, his hand still on Renji's leg.

"What's wrong, Abarai-kun?" Aizen asked in his cool, smooth voice, moving closer to Renji every time he moved back. "It's not like I haven't undressed you before."

Renji glared hard at him and stopped trying to avoid Aizen, even allowing the man to come in close contact again. "Shut up." He said bitterly. "You're not that Aizen anymore."

Aizen laughed dryly, his hand moving up Renji's leg to his inner thigh making Renji, once again, shudder and tense. "Oh, Abarai-kun." He tisked. "You never did listen, did you? I told you before; the Aizen you knew never existed."

Renji gritted his teeth and bared his fangs at the traitor. He felt anger and pure blood lust run through his veins as he glared fearsomely. "Get away from me." He ordered.

Aizen scoffed and the hand on Renji's thigh glided over the sheets until it found the opening and underneath, finding Renji's thigh once again.

Renji shuddered again, his glare waning momentarily before coming back ten fold. "I said, get the fuck away--"

"You're not calling the shots around here, Abarai-kun."

Renji's widening eyes locked with Aizen's narrowed and tense ones. Renji felt his breath hitch and his chest compress as if he was being crushed by an incredible force. His breathing became irregular and only progressed as Aizen's eerie stare deepened.

For some reason, Renji couldn't find his voice as he tried to tell the man to back off. He was frozen to the spot and not dare move, his senses on hyper alert. So when Aizen's hand moved on Renji's leg again, trailing up towards his abdomen, he felt like his heart had exploded in his chest.

"S-Stop..." Renji said, his voice barely a whisper. "G-Get... away..."

Aizen smirked, the small glint of amusement returning to his cold eyes. "Stop, What?" He said, his hand slowly trailing back and forth across Renji's abdomen.

Renji tried to answer but all his concentration became focused on forcing down the spikes of pleasure that shocked through his spine every time Aizen delivered a teasing touch to his skin. He gulped, eyes still wide. If Aizen made one wrong move, one slip, he would surely feel Renji's hardening member. Renji prayed with everything he had for _something_ to end all this.

God must have really liked him.

The door opened and a pale, emotionless figure stood in the doorway, his eyes only fixed on Aizen, completely ignoring Renji. "Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said, gaining the man's attention. "Gin-sama and the rest are waiting for you sir, it's time for the meeting."

Aizen looked over his shoulder at Ulquiorra and gave a half smirk, no bitterness on his face despite being interrupted. He retreated his hand from under the covers, brushing over the tip of Renji's stiffening member before bringing it back to his side.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra-kun. I'll be there momentarily."

Aizen turned back to Renji who was still reeling from the shock of the brush against his arousal. He gripped the sheets in his fists, trying hard not to meet the man's eyes and forcing down a gasp. Aizen leaned down into his ear and et his breath ghost over Renji's ear, making the red head whimper.

"I'll be back very soon to take care of that."

Then he stood and left wit Ulquiorra, leaving Renji to deal with himself as he pleased.

-/-/-/-

**A/N:** Okay, Sucks, I know. But It's late, I'm bored and currently discussing masturbation, molestation, and sex toys with Zaxel. Don't ask.

There will be smut and as for the thing at the top that's makin' ya think "WTF?!", all in due time my friend. All in due time.

Tried to make Renji resistant for the most part but it's so damn hard! Besides; Horny Renji + Any hot anime guy Happy Tara. XD

So goodnight my lovies! I'll try to update real soon and thanks for all the wonderful Reviews!


	3. I'm sorry

Hey guys. I just wanted to let you know this is not abandoned nor is my other work. I'm working on a new chapter but it's hard with everything else going on in life right now. As it stands, I'll be finishing Unrequited Love, then Forsaken, then Confessions and forever and then Deception. After that, it goes to Never Alone and Star Cross. I'm sorry again. Please be patient with me.


End file.
